Cortado por la misma tijera
by HinamoriLU
Summary: "siempre hay roto para un descosido" ese seria la frase que lo describiría a dos seres que difiere en todos ...Ranma saotome un prodigio que quiere salir de la sombra de su padre y Akane tendo una estudiante de policía con fe justicia , dos historia historia distintas ,dos metas distintas pero con un pasado que los dos no podrán dejar atrás ... panse y lean esta historia AU
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tuve la molestia de tomar prestado su personaje, esta historia es sin fines de lucro

***************************************************************-Mami ¿ya te vas a ir a trabajar?-pregunto una niña de unos 5 años ,de unos hermoso ojos de color chocolate ,de una piel de porcelana y su cabello negro con destello azules

-sí, mi cielo - dijo naoko, era madre soltera vivía con su hija en un pequeño departamento, pero para ella y su hija era su castillo, naoko era una mujer hermosa gentil, inteligente, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda e igual que su hija poseía una piel de porcelana y su cabello era de color negro con destello azules; trabaja como secretaria de una de las empresas más famosa de deporte de Tokio -... a la noche te preparare tu comida, preferida si me prometes que le harás caso lo que diga la señora kaede ...

Kaede, la vecina de a lado, que cuidaba de la pequeña; era una persona anciana, regordeta, muy dulce, amaba a los niños y como tenía a su nieta muy lejos adopta a la pequeña akane como su nieta.

-VOOY HACER LA ÑINA MAS BUENA DEL MUUNDO -grito la pequeña con una alegría

Naoko la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, su hija era lo único la que la mantenía en pie, se iba todos los días al trabajo dejando a su hija con su vecina, pero la unión que tenía esas dos era algo que ella nunca entendería.

-ya es tarde, termina de desayunar y vamos ! - dijo naoko con una sonrisa dulce

TOCK TOCK …se escucha en la puerta de Kaede.

Abre la puerta se abre dejando ver una pequeñita arrastrando unos libros en el suelo.

-abuelitaaa!-grita akane mientra saltaba para abrazarla -hoy traje muchos libros para que me enseñe.

-qué bueno que vengas con muchos ánimos -dijo kaede -ve a living que te está esperando las galletas preferidas.

akane le dio un abrazo a su madre de despedida y entro al departamento, dejando a naoko y kaede en la puerta.

-muchísimas gracias kaede dijo naoko-perdón por ser una molestia, no sabes lo agradecida que estamos por tenerte.

-ya basta niña y deja de pensar así-dijo kaede - para mi es una gran compañía, me da vida.

-al menos déjame darte algo de plata-dijo naoko mientra sacaba de su cartera su billetera

-no es necesario, querida-dijo kaede -será mejor que te apures para tomar el tren

naoko miro su reloj -uuuuuu ciertooo!... se me está haciendo tardeee - grito desesperada, le agradeció a kaede y salió con prisa hacia la estación de tren.

EN LA OFICINA

\- acá tenes el informe de la oficina de venta de mes pasado -dijo Asuma, compañera de la oficina, era una mujer muy cautelosa, coqueta pero divertida, era intima de Naoko.

-gracias asuma como podría pagártelo -dijo naoko mientra revisaba el informe

-abrieron un restaurante de ramen cerca de la estación y dicen que está muy bueno -dijo asuma -que te parece si vamos este finde y llevamos a nuestro hijo.

RIIING RIIIING ...suena el teléfono.

-oficina del señor tendo -dijo naoko -él se encuentra en una reunión ...si...pero señora hinako...-naoko endureció su expresión -sí, se lo diré al señor cuando vuelva -

-ahora con que te salió esa maldita, para que pusiera esa expresión -dijo asuma

la señora hinako, era esposa de soun tendo, gerente general de la empresa de deporte, era una mujer hermosa cabello largo castaño, ojos negros, esbelta, era una ex modelo, pero al ser madre tuvo que abandonar las pasarelas, y su humor cambio, se convirtió en la bruja mala del cuento: sus caprichos no tenía fin , su soberbia era infinita, aparte venia de una familia de nobles.

\- ¡Me dijo, ME VOY A PARIS!

-que maldita -dijo con enojo asuma -otra vez te toca de ser niñera y secretaria-

-para mí es un placer de cuidar a las niñas -dijo naoko con una sonrisa -las veo que sufren, y me parte el alma.

-dejas a tu hija con la vecina, y vas a cuidar las hijas del jefe, ...que se busque una niñera -dijo asuma, enojada.

-no digas eso -dijo naoko mientra ordenaba todos los informes, tratando ocultar su tristeza -además tengo que terminar este informe, así busco a akane lo antes posible.

-sos muy dulce amiga, igual te odio -dijo asumas con una sonrisa mientras salía de la oficina.

pasaron los minutos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe dejando pasa al jefe de la compañía

-hola naoko-dijo su jefe-algunas llamadas cuando no estuve

-señor me gustaría que al naoko le agregaría señorita naoko no, no es difícil

-tu nunca vas a cambiar o si naoko, además no hay nadie presente, solo nosotros- dijo soun acariciando la mejilla de naoko

-soun por favor, estamos en el trabajo -dijo naoko

soun tendo de pelo negro y con prominente bigote ,su color de ojos es chocolate ,es alto ,gentil, inteligente .conoció a naoko desde que era un adolescente los dos iban a la misma escuela, pero cuando terminaron el colegio soun tuvo que ir al extranjero para seguir sus estudios universitarios ,pasaron los años y ella entro unas de las empresa nueva que se alojaba en Tokio ,con su impecable referencia y conocimiento llego hacer la secretaria del jefe ,que para sorpresa de ella su jefe fue y es su primer y único amor

-llamo tu esposa diciendo que hoy te toca de cuidar a las niñas y me tome la molestia de reservar una mesa en restaurante preferido de las niñas-dijo naoko acercando su mano con la mano de su acompañante

-cada vez siento que hinako no quiere a las niñas, siempre sales, llega tarde, ahora se le dio por invertir con la herencia de su padre -dijo soun mientra entrelazaban sus manos -seguro es el precio que debo de pagar para que el destino nos vuelva a unir...lástima que podemos ser una familia completa

naoko elimino la distancia entre ella y soun, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue darle un cálido abrazo

DEPARTAMENTO DE KAEDE

-hola mami -dijo akane con una tierna voz en el otro lado del teléfono -sí, me estoy portando bien, la abuela kaede me enseñó a multiplicar con dos cifras, es un poco difícil, pero es divierto

-qué bueno cielo que te diviertas -dijo naoko de otro lado el teléfono-hija esta kaede cerca

-sí, quieres hablar con la abuelita? -dijo akane, pasando el teléfono a kaede, que siempre estuvo alado de la niña

-hola naoko ocurrió algo? -dijo kaede

-sí, hay unos informes que van a venir a las 8 hs y soy muy importantes, así que llegare un poco tarde a casa-dijo naoko agitada

-naoko no pasa nada, no te preocupes de akane que yo me encargo de ella -dijo kaede con voz materna -solo llega sana y salva, si

-haaa kaede no sé qué sería de mí y de akane si no estuvieras -dijo naoko agradecida-no se preocupes a penas me llegue el informe iré lo más rápidos posibles, tengo que seguí trabajando, me podría pasar con akane

kaede de despidió y pasa el teléfono

-mami otra vez vas a llegar tarde -dijo akane triste

-si hija, así que hace caso con todo lo que te diga la abuela kaede -dijo naoko seria- y hija te amo muchooo

-si mami voy hacer una buena niñas -dijo akane alegre -yo te amo más mami

-yo te quiero mucho más hija -dijo naoko -ahora tengo que trabajar, así que mami tiene que volver

-si entiendo -dijo akane -mi madre es la mejor del mundo, adiós

naoko se despidió, tenía ganas de dejar todos sus trabajos e ir corriendo donde está su hija

LA OFICINA

eran 21 pm el mensajero llego tarde así que naoko tuvo que quedarse más de lo debido, guardo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo para tomar el tren. En la entraba de la empresa naoko salía tan rápido que choco con soun

-naoko, todavía estas por acá- dijo soun

-señor tendo es que me quede para recibir unos informes muy importantes pero el mensajero se perdió y llego tarde -dijo naoko con la voz agitada -y si no me apuro perderé el tren, llegare tarde y además tengo que recoger a akane

soun agarro su celular, marco y en cuestión de segundo enfrente de ellos se encontraba el auto con chofer de soun

-pero ¿qué? -dijo naoko

-el señor yamato te llevara a tu casa y no acepto un, pero-dijo soun-toma esto es para akane -le entrego un paquete conteniendo un peluche con forma de un cerdito negro

-mucha gracia soun-dijo naoko con una sonrisa- pero usted cómo va a viajar -dijo naoko

-no te preocupes por mí, tomare un taxi o caminare no importa lo que importa es que no hagas esperar a la pequeña de akane -dijo soun mientra abría la puerta del auto

EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

hinako se encontraba en la habitación de huésped en el teléfono

-ese idiota ya debe de estar en el auto-dijo hinako-te aseguraste de que no haya ninguna falla

-cariño con que crees que estás hablando -dijo una voz en el otro lado de la línea-a las 21:30 tu querido esposo explotará y la fortuna será nuestra

-ya quiero que eso suceda, cuando las dos compañías se junten seremos dueños del mundo-dijo hinako con soberbia-ya quisiera estar contigo ahora

-todo a su tiempo cariño -dijo la otra voz -no sabía de esta parte tuya, eres codiciosa hinako

-que te puedo decir sin dinero no eres nada en este mundo y yo no nací para ser una empleada de más -dijo hinako, miro la hora que se encontraba en mesita de luz -tengo que cortar, en pocas horas yo voy a ser una viuda

corto el teléfono, salió de la habitación y fue directo al living donde se encontraba las niñas viendo la tele. cuando las niñas vieron que su mama se acercaba

-mama mira -se le acerco la mayor de las tendo kasumi, llevaba el pelo suelto de color castaño, era muy delicada con su entorno, dulce, amable, todo el mundo la quería por ser justo con todos -este es un dibujo que hice en clase y el maestro me felicito

-vayas kasumi sí que tiene talento, pero para triunfar en este mundo tenes que dejar de ser tan complaciente o sino la gente se aprovechara de ti -dijo hinako mientra se servía un poco de licor

-yo no estoy de acuerdo -dijo kasumi -en el mundo hay persona buena

-yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice mama-dijo nabiki tendo llevaba el pelo en dos coletas su pelo de color castaño era buena pero su mala costumbre era decir todo lo que pensaba era su perdición, caprichosa e inteligente -hermana como diferencias de buenos y de los malos

-ves kasumi nabiki sabe de lo que hablo-dijo hinako mientra cambiabas los canales para ver si saltaba algo de un asiente -ahora vallan a dormir que ya es tarde

las dos niñas hicieron caso a su madre, salieron de la habitación a acompañada por Hana que era su nana

-que difícil que ser madre -hijo tirándose al sillón disfrutando la tercera copa de licor, estaba tan cómoda que se asustó cuando escucho abrí la puerta principal y ver quien aparecía en la habitación ...un supuesto fantasma

-hoo hinako que raro encontrarte en casa -dijo soun con sarcasmo -pensé que te irías a Paris

-esta es mi casa y tengo derecho en estar en ella cuando quiera, de que sea mi esposo no significa que puede controlarme -ataco hinako para no aparentar la sorpresa de saber que soun está vivo-y tu porque llega tan tarde?

-lo que paso es que le di mi auto a mi secretaria para que llegue a su casa-dijo soun tranquilo ya hinako nunca se tomaba la importancia de su trabajo

-acaso ella no podía tomar el colectivo o pagar un taxi, porque siempre malcría a tu empleada preferida -dijo hinako -siempre es lo mismo contigo, o es acaso por culpa de su deli es que eres tan bueno con ella

-hinako creí que ya hablamos de esto y tú ya tenes todo lo que querías, que más quieres -dijo soun serio- es imposible hablar contigo, ve voy a dormir.

soun salió de habitación dejando a una mujer despechada con sed de odio

OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

se encontraba kaede en la cocina tomando un té, la pequeña akane se quedó dormida en la cama de la abuela kaede, y ella se quedó esperando a que llegara naoko, pero pasaba la hora y ella no llegaba, eso empezó preocupar a kaede y para sorpresa para ella suena el teléfono, fue rápido pensando que sería naoko, pero no era así

-hola -dice kaede-si soy yo -el silencio se apodero en el la habitación-su hija se encuentra conmigo...si, lo estaremos esperando -corto el teléfono

kaede quedo un momento de silencio, siendo una persona grande pensaba que la vida ya no le daría sorpresa, pero se equivocó la vida no discrimina y siempre de dará sorpresa; pero lo que ahora era la pequeña akane, kaede fue a su habitación despertó al pequeño ángel que se encontraba en su cama, con delicadeza kaede la despertó de su dulce sueños

-akane akane-dijo kaede con una voz maternal, la pequeña iba de poco fue abriendo los ojos y con una vos soñolienta pudo decir

-mami ya llego -dijo akane

-no querida, pero tenes que levantarte y prepararte porque vamos a ir a un lugar donde vas a ver a tu tía -dijo kaede con una voz tranquila para no notara su desesperación

-pero abuelita kaede donde está mi mami? -akane estaba haciendo todo lo que le decía kaede ya que hizo una promesa con su mama y para ella la promesa no se rompen, pero no le sacaba en mente del porque tenía que salir cuando la luna está afuera, porque tenía que ver a su tía, donde iba y donde estaba su mami?

HOSPITAL DE TOKIO

En la sala de guardia se encontraba con mucho barullo con los policías y los delincuentes pero más por el accidente automovilístico que sucedió en unas hora ocasionando dos muerte del conductor y su pasajero ,poniendo en alarma todos los policía del distritos .Entre todo ese quilombo entro una mujer empujando con fuerza las puerta de guardias gritando y llorando atrás de ella venia su esposo agitado como si fuera que recibieron la peor noticias del mundo ,unos enfermeras la pudieron tranquilizar a la mujer y ubicarle donde tenía que ir para enfrentar la verdad .

En el pasillo del subsuelo las parejas de casado se encontraron con kaede sentada en una de la butaca enfrente de ella se encontraba una puerta con un letrero de que decía "FORENCE" .la mujer salió corriendo cuando vio a kaede

-señora kaede por favor se lo suplico, dígame que se confundieron -dijo desolada la mujer -no por favor mi hermana no

-meiko tenes que ser fuerte -dijo kaede a la joven que se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de ella, meiko era una mujer hermosa de unos ojos color esmeralda y su pelo era negro con destello azules y estaba casada con koga él es un hombre de tes bronceada, ojos azules y pelo castaño

-señora kaede donde se encuentra akane -dijo koga con calma para el momento fuerte que se avecinaba

-vinieron una agente de servicios sociales y se la llevo a un hogar para niños que se encuentra en la misma situación -dijo kaede -naoko me puso como persona responsable en su seguro, pero ustedes son familiares directos así a la mañana temprano pidió que se comunicaran con ella para saber que será de akane -kaede le entrego la a koga una tarjeta que anterior mente se fue dada por la agente de servicio sociales

la puerta del forense se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto con bata y barbijo salió

-los parientes de la señorita naoko takenouchi puede pasa

EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

un joven de unos cincos años se encontraba sentado lado de su madre en el avión de vuelta a Japón

24 horas antes

-mama crees que papa estará se ponga feliz de vernos -dijo ranma saotome un niño promedio en las artes marciales, de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos azulé -hoy fue un día magnifico madre no puedo esperar en contarle todo a papa de lo hicimos y comimos

su padre era genma saotome unos de os mejores luchadores de las artes marciales, para ranma era su padre era su ídolo tan varonil, aunque no pasaba tiempo con él por las luchas y el entrenamiento, ranma eso lo entendía ya que él quería ser mejor o igual que su padre

-tu padre se podrá feliz de vernos hijo, quien no se podría feliz de ver a su hijo volviéndose tan varonil como su padre -dijo nodoka saotome, es una mujer hermosa de una cabellera castaña que siempre lo llevaba recogida y unos ojos color azul como el cielo, era de unas de las grandes familias , una familia de generaciones de respetuosos y famosos samurái

madre e hijo partieron a rumbo a china donde se encontraba genma participando en las finales de una competencia internacional y para festejar su triunfo decidieron ir para darle una sorpresa en el hotel donde se aloja

EN EL HOTEL

-ranma tranquilo -dijo nodoka feliz mientra bajaba del taxi -tu padre debe de estar cansado así que no se ira a ningún lado

-pero mama -dijo ranma con un puchero

en la recepción del hotel un joven atiende

-buenas noche señora, en que la puedo ayudar -dijo el joven

-hola, vengo a ver a mi esposo -dijo nodoka muy alegre -es genma saotome y se aloja en este hotel

-si se encuentra en la habitación 301 piso 27, quiere que avise de su presencia al señor saotome? - pregunto el joven recesionista

-no es necesario, vine con mi hijo para darle una sorpresa -dijo nodoka mientra tomaba la mano de ranma y la conducía al ascensor

En el piso 25 se encontraba el bar del hotel siempre está abierta para la gente, pero esta noche había una fiesta para el ganador para genma

-maestro haposai no creer que ya bebió mucho-dijo genma riéndose de la cosa que, hacia su maestro, mientra bebía sake en compañía de una mujer voluptuosa con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-pero que dije muchacho si la fiesta recién empieza -dijo el viejo enano, era el maestro de genma y uno de los más fuerte pero también era reconocido por ser un viejo verde atrás de las mujeres -disfruta de tu noche CAMPEON -

la fiesta iba mucha gente famosa, era una fiesta privada así que no se permitía sacar foto

-oye hermosa que te parece si nos escapamos de esta fiesta y nos vamos a mi habitación -dijo genma en la oreja de esta mujer

-no creer que los demás se daría que gran genma saotome se escapó de su propia fiesta -dijo la mujer con un tono seductor, remojando su labio con vino

-nahh todos están tan borracho que ni se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo, vamos hermosa -dijo genma tomando la mano de la mujer y llevándola a la salida de bar, ya en pasillo se apodero de su labio y recorriendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo chocando con todos los muebles que se a travesaba en su camino, llamaron el ascensor que iba subiendo y poco segundo la puerta del asesor se abrió dejando ver las personas menos esperando

ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su padre con otra mujer, borracho no el padre de su recuerdo este que estaba presente era otra persona, se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre, la cara de ella era la que nunca olvidaría era una mezcla de enojo con decepción

genma hablo con la mujer indicando que vuelva a la fiesta y entro al ascensor, una vez adentro en ambiente se puso helado por tanta tención que disipaba, llegando al piso 27, nodoka y genma entraron dejando al pequeño de ranma afuera, él podía escuchar como discutían.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo -dijo nodoka con enojo-apenas vez una pierna y te tiras a ellas si dudar, creí que podía aguantar, pero ya no más genma, además enfrente de tu hijo

-no me eche la culpa de eso porque vos lo trajiste acá -dijo genma a su defensa -quien te dijo que viniera

-tenes razón, yo tonta intentando que esta familia saliera adelante -dijo nodoka escupiendo fuego- pero ya ...

ranma se tapó las oreja, ya no quería escuchar más esta absurda discusión y ninguno de los dos le importaba como se sentía el en esto momentos, la discusión duro poco ,ranma vio salir a su madre con los ojos rojos de la furia

-ranma levántate nos volvemos a Japón -dijo nodoka - me voy a separar de tu padre

esa noticia fue como tomar el medicamento más asqueroso y tragártelo de una y que te quede la garganta .

Continuara …


	2. Chapter 2 17 Años después (Parte1:Ranma)

**Los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tuve la molestia de tomar prestado su personaje, esta historia es sin fines de lucro**

Aeropuerto de Londres

En la cafetería se encontraba tres jóvenes tres amigos sentados en una de la mesa del lugar

-vamos viejo será solo una pequeña escala en la famosa Ámsterdam -dijo un joven con una pañoleta amarillo con negro, poseía ojos de color chocolates, su pelo negro, de tez bronceada y con 22 años – y después volvemos a Tokio, sería una mini vacación.

-tarde ryoga, ya saqué los pasajes en primera; que va directo a Tokio, ni escalas o minis vacaciones -dijo una joven de 22 años de unos ojos azules, su cabello era castaño lo llevaba atado -acaso que quieres que se repita lo que ocurrió en New York, tu ingle era pésimos y tuvimos que buscarte por todos lados.

-nunca te lo vas olvidar o si ukyo es tiempo pasado, pero es bueno saber que estabas preocupada por mi -dijo el joven con una sonrisa

La joven rodo los ojos después de la insinuación de su amigo, voltio su cara para encontrase en el muchacho sentado a su derecha, desde que entraron al aeropuerto se encontraba sumamente en su pensamiento

-Ran-chan -dijo la joven utilizando el sobrenombre que le dio cuando era pequeños -últimamente estas muy callado.

-solo estoy un poco agotado -dijo ranma ya con 22 años, era unos de los mejores de las artes marciales del mundo y un futuro sucesor de la empresa que su padre fundo en su retiro del combate. pasaron 17 años del acontecimiento de sus padres, después de eso pasaron muchos cambios para él mental y físicamente; como su pelo que siempre lo llevaba con una pequeña trenza

-debe ser agotador para ti -dijo la joven -este año los participantes no estaba a tu nivel -.

-si yo no tuviera el tobillo dañado te hubiese ganado -dijo el muchacho de pañoleta -ranma la próxima competencia te ganare -.

-eso quiero ver cerdito -dijo el azabache con energía –.

-Hombres quien los entiendes -dijo su la joven con sacarnos hacia sus amigos

Ryoga Hibiki amigos y rival de ranma , se conocieron en el colegio de hombre e iban al mismo dojo donde platicaba junto arte marciales ,pasaban mayor parte de su infancias junto hasta que llego una nueva niña a la ciudad ,ella era Ukyo kuonji hija única conoció a muchacho de la pañoleta en la mudanza y esa misma tarde el muchacho la lleva a unas de sus tantas aventura con ranma ,desde ese día se volvieron inseparables .en la adolescencia los muchachos se cambiaron a un colegio mixto para estar los tres .en la actualidad van a la misma universidad, los tres van en la misma carrera pero el distintos años

-ukyo deberías apóyame más que ranma -dijo el joven

-no digas eso, acaso no estoy acá, pero Ran-chan es mejor -dijo la joven con un tono pícaro

Los tres jóvenes amigos seguían con su entretenida prácticas cuando el sonido del celular de ranma empezó a subir el volumen

-no puedo creer que tengas el ese sonido de chica en tu celular -dijo ryoga hacia su amigo –.

-cállate -dijo el joven avergonzado por el tono de su celular– yo no lo puse fue mi hermana que lo puso -.

Ukyo le un ligero golpe a ryoga por su comentario

-ran-cha yo voy a ver nuestro vuelo -dijo la joven -me acompaña ryoga

-anda vos, yo quiero saber cómo está la hermanita -dijo ryoga desinteresado

-dale ryoga vamos – dijo la joven agarrando del brazo del muchacho

-bueno -dijo el joven resinado, él no se podía negar a todo su capricho de su amiga

Los jóvenes le levantaron de la mesa dejando a ranma para que contentara el celular sin interrupciones de su mejor amigo

-hola ranko -dijo ranma

-IDIOTAAAAAAA – grito la hermana del otro lado de la línea – te estoy llamando hace rato y además te tardas en contestar

-ranko tranquila sabes que estoy ocupado por eso no te podía entender ante -era mentira solo lo puso en silencio para que nadie escuche el tono, pero esa mañana se olvidó que saco el silencio -.

-nada de excusa ranma -dijo todavía enojada la hermana -esto no estaría pasando si vos me apoyaba con mama para que podía ir con ustedes -.

-raiko si mama no quería que viniera no podía hacer nada -dijo el -además señorita déjame recordarte que tenes responsabilidades, como el colegio -.

-pero vos cuando tenías mi edad también faltabas -dijo ella -y todavía lo seguís haciendo o acaso no estás en la universidad

-no me metas en la misma bolsa -dijo él-yo en tu edad viajaba a competencia y no faltaba solo porque sí; capas si algunas faltas, pero eso otra historia.

-haaaaaa eso es injusto -dijo la muchacha con capricho en su vos -además que me tengo soportar a tu grupo de fans, hasta una amiga están fascinada contigo -.

-que tiene eso de malo -dijo el joven con tono burlón-acaso no estas orgullosas por tener un hermano tan maravillo

-ja ja ja -dijo la joven con sarcasmo -si lo vi en la tele, pero porque tuviste que ser tan rudo con los demás competidores

-hey no es mi culpa que ello fueran unos debilucho -dijo el joven desinteresado -además si sigues preocupándote por cada chico que compito no será necesario el regalo que te llevo.

-QUUEEEEEEEE ¡ -grito la joven emocionada – enserio ranma un regalo para mí, te acordaste de tu hermanita

-si uno para ti y otro para mama -dijo su hermano- ¿cómo estas ella?

-bien -dijo la joven -últimamente se pasa más tiempo con mi papa, ayudándolo en un nuevo trabajo que le asignaron

Nodoka ex de saotome , le tomo un tiempo para reemplazar la nueva vida de soledad y desdicha que le traían el divorcio por un caballero que conoció en unos de sus viajes a Irlanda .se casó con él apenas unos meses después que salieran los documento de divorció legalmente confirmado; todo iba bien pero sus nuevo esposo no estaba conforme en convivir en la misma casa con el hijo de su anterior matrimonio y además de que ella se encontraba embarazada ,él no que quería ese niño fuera una molestia para su esposa ;donde ella se encontraba en condiciones donde tenía que dar prioridad a su estado de salud . Nodoka después una larga charla con su esposo dejo a ranma para que vaya a vivir con su padre, fue una dolorosa decisión para ella, pero no quería otro matrimonio arruinado y con una hija que iba a venir .al paso del tiempo una beba nació la llamaron ranko, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo colorado de su descendencia irlandesa. La pequeña empezó a crecer se le permitía ver a ranma, la madre a ver a sus hijos tan unidos; pensaba que ranma la rechazaría, pero para su sorpresa fue lo contrario, su hijo quería a su hermana y así al paso del tiempo los hermanos siempre estaban comunicados.

Los hermanos hablaron un buen rato hasta que parecieron Ryoga y Ukyo avisando que ya había que aborda su vuelo .se despidió de su hermana, tomo su cosa y se encamino dónde está la puerta de su vuelo acompañado por sus amigos

Aeropuerto de Tokio

-Maldito a donde se abra ido -dijo ryoga enojado -me dejaron con todos sus equipajes, primero fue ranma y después ukyo se fue para tener mejor recesión en el celular, acaso eso importa ahora -.

El muchacho ya no aguantaba estar parado apoyado en el carrito que contenía todos los equipajes de sus amigos, se sentó en un una de las bancan que se encontraba cerca de él. cerro los ojos, el solo quería descansar ya que en el avión se la paso discutiendo con ranma; se encontraba tan tranquilo sentado llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, pero sintió que algo choco con su cuerpo, provocando en el que abriera sus ojos y viera el objeto que le saco de su tranquilidad

\- ¿emparedado? -dijo el joven de pañoleta con confusión -ahora… ¿qué diablos significa esto ranma?

\- es que … espero que me perdone por lo ocurrido en el avión -dijo el azabache -como me comí tu comida, con esto ya está todo perdonado

-te estas burlando de mi ranma – dijo su amigo enojado -te fuiste, dejándome con tu equipaje mientras vos comprabas esto

-bueno para que me perdones te daré los míos -dijo el azabache mientra le arrojaba a su amigo emparedados -este es de jamón, queso, pescado, pollo y otro extra, eso son todos

-que estás pensando demente -grito el de pañoleta a su amigo -acaso no sabe otras cosas que comer

\- mira quien habla cerdito -dijo ranma

-ya me las pagaras -dijo ryoga

Los dos estaba tan metidos en charla que no se dieron cuenta de las personas de su alrededor que se paraba solo para verlos discutir.

-chicos -gritos su amiga cerca de ello para que le preste atención ya que ello no se dio cuenta de su presencia -acaso no puede estar unos minutos sin armar un espectáculo

-el empezó -dijeron los dos amigos

-además ukyo donde te fuiste -dijo ranma-dejaste al pobre de ryoga solo

-jaja que gracioso -dijo ryoga -mira quien habla

-nada, solo haciendo planes para esta noche en un lugar que se inaugura esta noche. -dijo su amiga -solo las personas más importantes entran

-huu tiene que ser justo hoy -se quejó ryoga -ukyo hoy solo quiero descansar

-vamos -dijo ukyo desinteresada por su agotado amigo

Joven de pañoleta sonrió a su amiga

-vayan ustedes -dijo ranma

-no sea pesado ranma no podremos divertirnos sin el amo de la noche -dijo su amigo -no te preocupes cundo estés tomado yo estaré ahí para llevarte a tu casa

-basta -dijo ranma sonriendo tras el comentario de su amigo- eso fue en Londres

Los tres jóvenes ya encontrándose en la salida del aeropuerto, el primero de irse fue ranma tomando un taxi, dejando a sus amigos todavía ahí ya que el primero tenía que hacer una visita. mientra tanto ukyo inquieta por el ultimo comentario de los dos chicos y ante de tomar el taxi

-ryoga escúchame, ¿qué hicieron en Londres? -dijo la joven curiosa -Ran-chan estuvo bebiendo mucho, ¿verdad?

Suspiro el joven -yo creo que mejor que hablemos luego, ukyo tranquila -el joven se dio la media vuelta para partí de ahí cuando sintió unas manos que le agarraban el brazo

-RYOGA -grito la joven

El amigo se apartó liberándose de las manos de su amiga

-ukyo-dijo el -ya tranquila, nos vemos a la noche

Después que su amigo no le digiera que hicieron en su salida en Londres se subió al taxi provocando un fuerte golpe cuando cerraba la puerta, el conductor no dijo nada por la cara de poco amigo que tenía ella en ese momento, saliendo lo más rápido del lugar

-lo siento ukyo, pero es por tu bien -dijo ryoga después de ver como el auto salía

-haaa que molesto -dijo irritada una adolescente mientra se acercaba a la puerta – ya voy ya voy

El timbre iba sonando hacías minutos, como que la persona no quisiera separa se dedo de objeto

-que fastidioso -dijo ella abriendo la puerta

-hey esa no es manera de dar la bienvenida a tu hermano -dijo la persona enfrente de ella

-ranma -dijo la joven aturdida -ranma volviste

\- ¿ranko quién es? ¿Qué toca la puerta? -dijo una mujer bajando de la escalera

-mama mira quien volvió -dijo la joven emocionada

-ranma hijo que hace parado en la entrada, pasa -dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-gracias mama- dijo el joven

Ranma se quedó todo el día en la casa contando anécdotas, como era Londres y almorzando; ya el día empezaba a oscurecer.

-hijo estas seguro que ya te vas -dijo la madre- podes pasar la noche acá

-si hermano quédate -dijo con un puchero su hermana

-me gustaría quedarme, pero el viejo me está esperando en casa -dijo ranma tomando sus cosa -

-bueno si esa es tu decisión no te molesto más -dijo nodoka con semblante triste -pero es bueno saber que tu padre quiera pasar más tiempo contigo

-si -dijo ranma fingiendo una sonrisa

-adiós ranma – dijo ranko dándole un fuerte abrazo -mañana me podés recoger del colegio con auto

\- ¿que? acaso no sabes caminar -dijo ranma burlándose ella -.

-no es eso, vamos ranma a vos te gusta presumir -dijo la joven caprichosa –

-hoo ya veo -dijo él -acaso soy un objeto para presumir con tus amigas

La muchacha asintió

-ranko ya basta, ranma no está para tus caprichos tuyos-dijo la madre con autoridad -sabes muy bien que tu hermano tiene muchas responsabilidades

-lo sé -dijo ranko

"remposabilida "esa palabra a ranma la conocía muy bien, el mundo que le rodeaba siempre le hizo recordar, esta palabra.

-bueno hijo que tengas un buen viaje -dijo la madre

Saliendo, tomo un taxi que lo dejo en frente en la puerta de la mansión de su saotome, la noche ya se hizo presente en el cielo; desde a dentro la casa se encontraba a oscura y en silencio.

ese viejo se olvidó poner el seguro en la puerta pensó el joven mientra buscaba el interruptor de la luz

Cuando las luces del living se perdieron, gritos y confetis de colores se hicieron presente en la habitación

-BIENVENIDO -gritaban hombres y mujeres, mientra salían de sus escondites

La habitación que hace un momento se encontraba en silencio ahora era ocupada por personas, se lograba ver una mesa para un banquete y botellas de todas clases de bebidas

-miren todos -gritos un señor regordete usando anteojos-mi hijo ha llegado

el padre se encontraba en el medio de la habitación con una copa de vino en su mano rodeado de personas

-muchacho que hace ahí parado ven acércate a tu padre -dijo genma -mira a todas las personas vieron para conocer al ganador

-hola viejo- desde que se mudó de pequeño a la casa era común las fiestas que realizaba su padre

-vaya genma, tu hijo es muy guapo en persona -dijo una mujer que se encontraba cerca de ellos- que tendrá los hombres saotome por ser tan encantadores

-jajajaja que te puedo decir lo genes saotome -dijo genma con una sonrisa – hijo te quiero presentar a una buena amiga ella es Rachel Boss -.

-es un gusto de conocerla, señorita -dijo el joven saotome

-además de guapo es todo un caballero -dijo la bella mujer -genma hablo mucho de vos, que ya siento que te conozco

seguro lo único que le hablo fue de las competencias que gane, porque otra cosa él no sabe nada de mi pensó ranma

-ranma en la fiesta hay mucha gente que te ayudaría para entra a las más grandes competencias -dijo genma con orgullo en su voz

-será para otro día -dijo el joven -ahora voy a salir

-ranma no deje esta oportunidad – dijo genma es voz baja -como las otras veces

-se me hace tarde – dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación

Ante que ranma llegara a las escaleras, el padre lo detuvo

-no voy a tolera como desperdicia tu vida -dijo con vos amenazante -haaa y te sugiero que mejor busque otra manera de llegar a tu fiesta porque el auto que tu destruiste, aún está en el taller

Ranma se apartó de su padre y subió a su habitación

Arrojo un equipaje al otro lado de la habitación mientra él se acostaba en su cama, con tanta frustración. el accidente de auto no fue su culpa si no de un conductor ebrio que venía en sentido contrario, el conductor huyo dejando a su camino macha de sangre y dejando a ranma con unas contusiones. los policías lograron atrapa al hombre, pero como el sujetó se encontraba en bancarrota; no podía pagar los daños cometidos por él. Así que genma se tuvo que hacer cargo del gasto del auto y aun sabiendo lo ocurrido, le sigue reprochado sobre lo sucedido.

Agarro su celular y llamo a su amigo

-hola -dijo el joven de la otra línea

-ryoga necesito que pase por mi casa -dijo el joven

-ok, en 20 estoy ahí -dijo el amigo

Corto la llamada, se levantó de la cama; se dio una ducha y ya en vestido para salir, su amigo se encontraba afuera de la casa con su Audi Tt de color negro

Bajo a la fiesta, le costó mucho pasar entere la multitud de gente que querría hablar con el sobre negocio.

Ya afuera

El escucho una bocina seguido de un grito -por aquí –

-llegaste tempranos -dijo ranma entrado al auto

-solo unos minutos -dijo su amigo – tengo que ir a llenarles el tanque, sabes que ukyo que no quiere seamos impuntuales

\- no podías ir primero a llenarlo -dijo azabache- y nos quedamos en el medio del camino, no va ser elegante si la grúa nos lleva

-tranquilo, ya lo tengo todo calculado -dijo su amigo -hay lo suficiente para un auto Servio cerca de donde vamos, esta todo calculado amigo

-si tú lo dice -dijo el azabache -pero si pasa algo ten seguro que te culpare a ti

Ya llegando al autoservicio, un joven con uniforme le atendió, los jóvenes salieron del auto; mientra esperaba se apoyaron en el auto

La noche se encontraba despejada y con una brisa de fresca

-que te dije, vamos a llegar justo a tiempo -dijo el amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

El azabache solo rodó los ojos

Los amigos seguían hablando cuando se le acercaron dos sujetos, el primero era un chico musculoso, alto, pelo de color negro lo llevaba despeinado y con ojos amenazadores; el otro joven no tenía tanto musculo como su acompañante, pero aun así parecía peligroso, no era tan alto y llevaba un gorro

-mira que tenemos aquí, Mint -dijo el joven musculoso –ese auto estaría bien para mi

-conociéndote Lime, no sabría cómo manejar- dijo el otro chico – este es Audi TT, un deportivo de primer nivelque entrega potencia y emociones en dosis iguales. Bajo el capot tiene un motor turbo 2.0 con inyección directa y 310 caballos de fuerza.

-veo que saben mucho del auto -dijo ryoga

-y yo veo ustedes están perdido-dijo el musculoso

-estamos en un auto servio -dijo ranma -yo creo que no estamos perdido

-si no están perdido -dijo el joven de la gorra -que le parece una carrera, el que gana se queda con el auto perdedor

-niño porque no te vas a jugar con tus autos de juguete-dijo ranma -además no tenemos tiempo para perder con ustedes

-así que está despreciando mi auto -dijo el joven, mientra señala su auto -es un Mazda RX-7, de seguro no saben nada de auto niño rico pero ese auto hará triza al suyo.

Ranma y ryoga se aproximaron

-que decís, una carrera y le cerramos las boca -dijo ranma

-no lose -dijo ryoga desconfiado – no estoy seguro y además vamos allegar tarde

-que cobarde que sos -dijo ranma -dame la llave, que yo le ganare su querido auto a este niño

-ranma no soy ningún cobarde -dijo su amigo- esto sujeto de seguro no juega limpio

-ustedes ya están listo o soy unos temerosos -dijo el musculoso

Cuando los amigos iban a contestar hacia provocación de los desconocidos, el ruido de una moto hizo que los cuatro jóvenes voltear las caras hacia donde se pasión la moto

Era CR4 de color negro, la persona que lo manejaba poseía una apariencia pequeña para ser un hombre y delgada .se pudo escuchar como lime y mint suspiraron de resignación

El sujeto de la moto se quitó el casco, dejando ver a una bella joven con su pelo que se desplazaba con la brisa, era de color negro

con destellos azules, su piel blanca y sus ojos no se lograba ver

-ustedes dos, se puede saber porque tarda tanto -dijo la joven hacia los dos jóvenes del Mazda RX-7 – será mejor que vallan ahora y si no quiere que él vuelva enojar

La chica se volvió a colocar el casco y salió de lugar con toda velocidad

-suerte para ustedes -dijo el joven gorra – ahora nos tenemos que ir

Los dos sujetos hicieron los mismo que la chica motociclista y partieron del lugar

-será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos de aquí -dijo ryoga subiendo al auto dejando a su amigo todavía afuera -ranma vas entra o te quedaras ahí

Ranma salió de su pensamiento y subió al auto

-qué te pasa amigo -pregunto el joven mientra manejaba -o acaso la chica de la moto te saco el aliento

Ranma se sobresalto

-que de esa chica -dijo sin darle importancia -por favor he conocido chica más hermosa que esa salvaje, y viendo como son amigo ya me imagino la clase de persona que es

-acaso estas ciego -dijo su amigo -era muy hermosa, esa sí que es una mujer no como las chicas que estamos acostumbrado

-acaso eres estúpidos -dijo ranma enojado- deja de hablar y conduce más rápido, cerdo

no sé porque me enojo de como ryoga hablaba de esa chica, no puedo negar que es mujer más hermosa que haya visto pero no lo puedo admitir, yo el gran ranma saotome atraído por esa joven; pero, aunque la intente no puedo sacar su cara de mi mente

Ya llegando al lugar de la fiesta, los muchachos se encontraron con una molesta joven por su tranzada, el pobre de ryoga le tuvo que explicar lo ocurrido

-bueno lo importante que ya están acá -dijo la joven -pero que sea la última vez, y que le pasa a Ran-chan, parece que está en otro lado; como que su cuerpo esta acá pero su mente se encuentra en otro lado

-seguro está pensando en la hermosa chica de la moto -dijo el chico

En el otro lado de la fiesta ranma se encontraba con un grupo charlando, pero él no seguía el paso de la conversación, solo asienta en ocasiones o bebía; su mente no paraba de recordarle a la joven misteriosa con su pelo bailando con la brisa de la noche

la próxima que vez que el destino te ponga en mi camino no te dejare ir pensó ranma…

CONTINUARA …

Gracia a la persona que se tomaron la molestia de leer, en este capítulo lo divide en dos partes. La primera es de ranma y explicar su estilo de vida, como esto lleva a encontrase con akane …la segunda parte va ser de akane como afronto la muerte de su madre …


	3. Chapter 3 17 años después(parte2:Akane)

**Los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tuve la molestia de tomar prestado su personaje, esta historia es sin fines de lucro... :)**

Saliendo a toda prisa de la tienda de dulce mas famosa de Tokio ,ya era de tarde y las calles se encontraban alborotadas de gentes de todas las edades ,disfrutando de las diversidad de las tiendas . esquivando y cuidando del paquete que compro ,subió a la estación de trenes y a toda prisa se subió al que le llevaba a su destino.

ya una vez adentro ,no había muchas gentes ,permitiendo le sentarse y acomodando el regalo en su regazo .

el sueño se empezó apoderar de ella provocando que sus parpados se cerraran pero el sonido de su móvil hizo que se despertara de su pequeña sienta.

-hola -con amabilidad en su vos -si ,demore un poco ,lo que sucedió fue que la empleada lo había anotado mal mi nombre ...si si ya estoy en camino ... seguro en una hora estaré en casa ... bien , nos vemos .

corto la llamada y guardo su móvil en su chaqueta ,el sueño que se apodero de ella hace unos segundo ya se había ido

" **como pasa el tiempo** " pensó con nostalgia ,mienta miraba el paisaje que le dejaba ver por la ventana

 **Flashback**

Había pasando años desde de la muerte de su madre ,después de ese día sus tíos se la llevaron lejos de Tokio para que viva con ello en Nerima , su nuevo hogar que pertenencia a sus abuelos fallecidos ; en el contenía un dojo donde su tío daba clases y su tía se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos . para ella la ausencia de su madre fue muy doloroso pero en el tiempo aprendió a esconder su tristeza con una mascara de felicidad ,no quería preocupar a sus tíos ; ellos eran buenos y siempre estaban ahí cuando ella los necesitaban .cuando empezó a vivir con ellos ,su tía se encontraba de 9 meses de embarazo y en el mes de octubre un niño fuerte y saludable nació ,lo llamaron Tomas como su abuelo paterno ,para ella era el hermanito que nunca tuvo ; pasaba todo el tiempo con él protegiendo,jugando y enseñándole . Al pasar de los tiempos ella creció aprendiendo que se puede seguir adelante con una familia maravillosa ,su tío le enseñaba las arte marciales ,de pequeña tenia una gran fuerza bruta pero carecía de agilidad pero eso no le impidió a seguir practicando y mientra con su tía siempre intentaba aprender a cocinar pero lo resultado siempre era desastrosos ,creando muchos recurdos hermosos .

cuando tenia 15 años , los problemas empezaron a aparecer primero fue la falta de entrada de dinero al dojo y luego el estado de salud de su tío que día a día iba empeorando , los doctores no pudieron hacer nada solo espera lo inevitable . En la llegada de la primavera su tío murió plácidamente ,en una mañana a la amanecer,con la cabeza apoyada en los brazo de su esposa y sus manos se encontraba estrechadas con las manos de tomas y akane .

las deudas parecía que no tener fin y el dinero no alcanzaba ,así que la tía tomo la decisión mas dolosa , vender la casa con el dojo ;con las suma de dinero de la venta y lo que poseía en el banco ,se mudaron a Suginami unos de los barrios de Tokio;encontraron un departamento de dos ambiente ,al principio fue difícil acomodarse, pero poco a poco los días se volvía mas tranquilos ,la tía consiguió un trabajo como enfermera en una clínica del barrio ,Tomas de muy corta edad era un prodigio en los estudios permitiendo le obtener una beca en una de las prestigiosa escuelas de Tokio y ella al terminar sus estudios ingreso a la fuerza policial ...

 ** **Fin** Flashback**

~la próxima parada sera en la estación Suginami~ la vos del parlante del tren la saco de sus pensamientos , regresando al mundo real .

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

-YA LLEGUEE -anuncio la joven hermosa ,de piel clara y ojos grande de color chocolate ,con una larga cabellera negra con destellos azules y con una sonrisa dulce

\- que bueno que llegaste -dijo un joven apareciendo a su vista -ya termine todo ,solo faltaba el pastel

-que buen chico que eres tomas -con orgullo en su voz ,su primo ya no era un niño ,ya era todo un adolescente - ¿es...espera quiere decir que ya hiciste la comida ?

el joven asintió mientra le mostraba el gran trabajo que preparo a la tarde

-pero eso no es justo ,acordamos que los dos hiciéramos la comida -dijo sacando el pastel del paquete y poniendo en el centro de la mesa con los demás aperitivos -hoo acaso lo de la torta era una excusa para mantenerme fuera de la cocina

el joven tras escuchar lo ultimo palideció

-he...he..no no es así -dijo moviendo las manos por los nervios -como no llegabas ,empece hacerlo para tener todo listo ...eso fue .

le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al muchacho que ese momento se la pasaba tartamudeando

\- es una broma -dijo con cariño - mira que rico es todo lo que preparaste ,ya quiero que venga la tía pera empezar

la cerradura de la puerta se abrió tan despacio que los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta

-acaso alguien me llamo - dijo una voz risueña desde la puerta

ahí estaba ,en la puerta una mujer con el gorro pasado de moda y un abrigo gris

-TÍA ¡ MAMA¡-gritaron los presente a la mujer - FELIZ CUMPLEEEEÑOOOO¡

-chicos no se tuvieron que molestar -dijo la señora con una sonrisa en la cara -hooo que lindo que esta todo ,la decoración ,la comida ; hasta se ve dan ganas que todos los días sean mi cumpleaños

la risa nos se hicieron esperan en el departamento ,lleno de alegría y amor de una familia .

 **ya de medianoche**

en la cocina del departamento ya encontraba las dos mujeres en terminar de limpiar y ordenar,su primo fue el primero a retirarse a su habitación

-akane querida -dijo su tía -ya es tarde es mejor que hoy pase la noche , te puedo prepara el futon

-gracias tía -dijo mientra acomodaba el ultimo plato limpio - pero hoy me toca trabaja

-pero querida -intento de persuadir pero el celular de la joven empezó a sonar

-lo siento tía -dijo la joven mientra agarraba su móvil que se encontraba en la mesa - seguro es el trabajo ,que ya quiere que vaya .

la tía la acompaño a la puerta con sus ojos triste , ya que ella quería a su sobrina y su gran parecido a su hermana fallecida la hacia querer mas , y verla como desperdiciaba su vida por el pasado cuando tenia un mundo por descubrir

-tía no pongas esa cara ,se que te preocupas-dijo la joven dándole un dulce un abrazo- estaré bien siempre lo estoy

-ha mi niña como me conoces -dijo devolviendo el gesto -pero no lo puedo evitar ,Tomas y vos son los mas preciado para mi

-lo se tía lose -dijo dándole una de sus dulce sonrisa -ahora vaya a descansar que ya es tarde .

una vez afuera ,aseguro que su tía pusiera el seguro ; salio mas rápido de ahí , saco su celular y miro el contenido del mensaje que le había llegados ase unos minutos

"numero desconocido"

"-tenemos que hablar ,estoy en el estacionamiento del departamento. "

una ola de preocupación se apodero de ella ,pero con todo valor salio para ver quien era la persona que ponía en juego las su familia

cuando llego al sitio del mensaje ,su ojos se encontraron en una camioneta muy familiar con vidrios polarizados ,sin dudarlo se le acerco ,con dos golpe suave en el vidrio del copiloto ,la puerta se abrió en un segundo ; permitiendo le entra rápido

\- ¿que quieres ?-dijo la muchacha -pensé que después de ese día no nos variamos a ver o si shinnosuke

-akane ,sabes que no podía apoyarte ese día -dijo el joven del pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos azules -vine aquí para saber que estas haciendo

-¿de que hablas ?, yo solo estoy disfrutando de mi suspensión sin pagas -dijo de los mas tranquila

-deja de juego -dijo con furia -se que todavía estas atrás de este caso ,olvídate y sigue adelante ; ya encontraras otra manera de demostrar tu valor

-acaso creer que esto se trata de mi valor -dijo sorprendida -capas ustedes y sus policías corruptos digan que este caso esta limpio pero mi intuición no opina lo mismo

 **Flashback**

hace unos años atrás ,en Tokio se encontraba una banda de mafiosos que provenía de China ,a los poco tiempo que se hicieron conocer ya tenia apoderada el lado oeste,poniéndolos en la mira de la policía .ella con 20 años ya se encontraba al mando del equipo de shinnosuke ,él era el oficial mas joven que llego a hacer líder .akane llego lejos , gracias a su inteligencia y a su fuerza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo .

la mafia se hacia llamar "La disnastia Musk" ,el caso fue dado al equipo de shinnosuke .con tan escasa información de ellos , decidieron poner a un espías pero el problema que no nadie quería poner en riesgo por una grupo de mafia nueva.

 **esa mismo día**

en la azotea del edificio de policía ,se encontraba un hombre despejando su mente pero eso su tranquilidad a cabo cuando escucho una voz conocida

\- oficial Ryugenzawa -dijo akane llamando la atención de sus superior

-akane cuanta veces te tengo que decir que me llame shinnosuke -dijo mientra cortaba la distancia que tenia de ella .

-seria una falta de recepto si lo empiezo a llamar por su nombre -dijo con firmeza

-pero estando solo, me podes decir por mi nombre -ella no parecía entender lo el intentaba insinuar ,él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera ves y no solo sus belleza lo cautivo sino también su terqueada ,su orgullo y su fuerza a la justicia pero aunque ya llevara un año en su equipo ella no notaba su presencia como hombre sino como un superior -.

\- solo vine aquí para avisarle que soy voluntaria en el caso de "La disnastia Musk" -el oficial la miro con una expresión de sorpresa

-denegado -dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la cara de la joven

-eso sera imposible -dijo con toda seguridad la joven -hable con el capitán y ya arreglaron todo para poder infiltrarme ,al ser nueva en la ciudad me da mas posibilidades a meterme sin problema , con una cuartada falsa y creíble

-akane eso es peligroso ,por dios que pensó el capitán para ponerte en esta posición, ademas pasaste por encima de mi -dijo el agarrando los hombro con fuerza - ahora mismo voy a hablar con él para que te saque del caso

soltándola de su agarre y dando media vueltas hacia las salida pero algo le impidió su retira ,ella le tomo el brazo deteniéndolo

-se que mi comportamiento fue incorrecto pero tengo una razón para ser esto -dijo con sinceridad -shinnosuke nunca te es pedido un favor pero por esta ocasión podría hacer una excepción por mi , sabia que vos me negaría y por eso hable con el capitán directamente .

\- acaso sabes donde estas metiendo -dijo dando vuelta y viendo una expresión que ante nunca vio -¿porque haces esto? ...sabes que vas tener mas que perder que de ganar.

-eso lo se -dijo ella soltando el agarre -pero si resolvemos esto ,yo podría llegar a unos archivos que son muy importantes para mi

-que tiene ese documento para que arriesgues así tu vida -dijo el prestando atención a cada palabra que saliera de labios

-la muerte de mi madre -dijo ella bajando la cara

el después de escuchar eso ,las palabras que iba a decir parecía que se lo llevaron el viento

-por estas vez te ayudare pero solo te pido que si hay peligro salga los mas rápido-dijo el dando la media vuelta mientra se dirija a la puerta de salida .

la semana pasaba y akane entro fácil ,al principios se tenia que ganar su respeto de los demás sustitutos de la mafia ; la investigaron y gracias a la historia falsa que la policía se arreglo de crear ,con algunos problemas con la autoridad , 3 años en el reformatorio ,eso ayudo a entra mas fácil , logro tomar confianza de los hombre del jefe ;ello eran Lime y Mint .con el los pocos tiempos logros descubrí porque una mafia de china esta en Tokio , resultaba que ese grupo era unos de los "sietes afortunados " del mundo de la mafia ,sus planes de expandirse ,venta de drogas .

Todo iba bien pero después de un año de investigación ,no se podía encontrar un hechos concreto , solo partes como un rompe cabeza , así decidieron abandonar a la investigación ; pero esto fue repudiado por akane .Después de todo que encontró y aunque el capitán no cumplió en darle el archivo que acordaron ya que para el fue una perdida de tiempo y de dinero ;después de esos ella se alejo de la policía,en la actualidad se encuentra trabajando en un bar controlado por la mafia, solo con el propósito de desmostar al capitán que no fue una perdida de tiempo su investigación .

 ** **Fin** Flashback**

-shinnosuke si viniste para que cambien de opinión ,entonce estas perdiendo tu tiempo- dijo con indiferente

-si no pude cambiarla cuando te metiste en esto -dijo mirándola con una expresión de desilusión -solo vine para advertirte -.

-¿advertirme? ¿de que ?-la curiosidad se apodero de su voz

\- la otra noche ,escuche en la radio policial una prosecución con una moto ;que iba a gran velocidad e infringiendo muchas normas en la autopista y después cambio de carril en ultimo momento ,ocasionando que la patrulla que lo seguida lo perdiera de vista .

-¿y esos ? ¿pudo ser cualquiera ? -aunque era ella de la mota esa noche .

-conmigo no tienes que mentir ,sabia que era tú ,así que di la orden de cancelar la búsqueda -con toda tranquilidad en su expresión -solo quiero que sepas ,que con mas tiempo pases mas potabilidades es también sea unos de ellos.

\- si ,lo entiendo -dijo desanimada -pero aun así no me voy a rendir

-bueno ,creo que ya te mi trabajo aquí esta hecho -dijo con amargura ,fue con la esperanza que ella de media vuelta a su decisión pero no lo logro -te cuidado donde pisa en el futuro .

-lo tendré oficial -dijo con una sonrisa

salio del auto y shinnosuke salio del estacionamiento ,ella se quedo un rato parada donde hace un momento se encontraba el auto viendo como su ex líder desaparecía de su vista

miro a al cielo ,concentrada a las estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche

\- mama perdóname si no estoy cumpliendo a tu promesa -dijo con melancolía -he entendido que si quiero respuesta no puedo seer una niña buena .

bajo la cabeza ,cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro ;al levantar la cabeza ya no poseía una mirada de tristeza que hace un momento tenia ahora su ojos demostraba decidido a seguir adelante con su misión .

...

continuara

misión Hola :)

quiero agradecer a las persona que se toma su tiempo para leer y mas aun a las personas que comentan y opinan ...gracias a =

Andy-Saotome-Tendo ,Guest ,Genma 345 y elisa ventura ; por su maravillosa palabras

SALUDOS :) :)


	4. Chapter 4 Noche Complicada

**Los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tuve la molestia de tomar prestado su personaje, esta historia es sin fines de lucro... :)**

En las noche de tokio la música y fiestas nunca acaba , y menos el en famosos centro nocturno " _nithg_ " .un sitio donde solo van la _creen de la creen_

en la zona de vip donde le permite acceder a diversos privilegios y beneficios que no goza el común de la gente ,ahí se encontraba cuatro jóvenes disfrutando

 _~no hay nada como pasar la noche con unos buenos amigos ,sin ocupaciones o padres que critican mi forma de vida ,como si de verdad se preocupara ~_ pensó ranma sentado

\- cada noche es lo mismo ,los hombre, las mujeres ,la música ,todo es igual -se quejo su amigo de la pañoleta -que estamos haciendo aquí

-que la dueña del lugar no te vaya a escuchar lo que esta diciendo -dijo el azabache -porque con ella no estoy seguro de poder salvarte

\- casi se me olvida ,que bueno que no acostumbra a venir -dijo ryoga con pavor -es capas de llamar a los gorilas que custodia la entrada y me echaría de aquí o me haría chantaje , nunca se sabe como actuara

-ojala que hoy aparezca-se burlo ukyo de sus amigos - es están divertido verlos

\- no digas eso -dijo ranma con gesto de alegría

-lo decís como si fuera unos niños -dijo ryoga con gracias-pero con ella es mejor no meterse

-uff...tenemos que oírte todas las noches -dijo Azusa Shiratori estudiante de periodismo y amiga de ukyo -¿verdad?

-haaa... miren quien esta aquí -dijo el muchacho de pañoleta con ironía -la verdad es que a ti todo te molesta

azusa esbozo una sonrisa tras el comentario del muchacho de pañoleta

-estoy aburrida -se quejo la joven -mejor voy a bailar , ¿me acompaña ukyo ?

\- no , ve tu - dijo ukyo desinteresada -yo me quedo,a seguir bebiendo

-bueno -azusa salio de ahí dejando a los tres amigos

-bueno ya se fue azusa -dijo ryoga acomodándose en el asiento-ya no aguantaba de sus chisme

-no hable así de mi amiga -dijo la castaña con picardía-ademas si no la tuviese, tendría que contarte todo a ti ,ryoga .

-que ahora soy una mas de tus amigas -dijo ryoga

los tres amigos se la pasaron bebiendo ,celebrando como cualquier noche .hasta que una mujer se acerco a su mesa ,como un tigre se acerca a su presa .

-espero que tenga un conductor hacinados -dijo una vos que interrumpió la charla de los amigos -para que no vuelva a suceder lo que paso la ultima vez ,o me equivoco ranma ?

-eres la persona que menos esperaba de los regaños -dijo el azabache -nabiki

-hoo querido ranma ,acaso te no enseñe bien -dijo nabiki acomodándose a lado del azabache -no espere nada de nadie y menos de mi

Nabiki Tendo ,hija menor de soun Tendo tiene el cabello hasta los hombros de color marrón ,es muy hermosa , pero es conocida por ser una persona sarcástica, manipuladora, despreciativa, impaciente y muy era dueña de centro nocturno mas famoso

-hola nabiki -dijo ryoga con tranquilidad -y no te preocupes,soy el conductor hacinado

\- hola chicos -dijo nabiki sarcasmo -disculpe no los vi .

-hola nabiki -dijo ukyo con una sonrisa -¿como estas ?

-bien -dijo la pelicorto -¿y tu ukyo ?

-el vestido que estoy usando es de la ultima colección de tu hermana -dijo ukyo con orgullo-que opinas ,¿se ve bien en mi?

-claro que si -dijo la pelicorto -lo diseño de kasumi hacen que hasta un pantapajaro luzca bien

kasumi tendo la hija mayor de soul tendo ,trabajaba como diseñadora de ropa ,su diseños son sencillo y elegante .también es participe de mucha campaña de salud para mujeres ,se la caracterizaba por ser una mujer pacifica y alegre

ukyo tras el comentario salio de lugar con su orgullo herido.

-dime nabiki -dijo ranma mientra tomaba su vaso -cual es honor de mostrar tu presencias

-que tiene de malo pasar a saludar a alguien que es parte de la familia -dijo la joven pelicorto -que te parece mi lugar ,si hubiese aceptado mi oferta, este también seria tu lugar . obvio tu seria la cara y yo solo seria el cerebro .

-no tiene nada especial - _"ja ni piense que voy a hacer unos de tus subordinados ,otra vez"_ \- se dice que tenes un socio que te ayudo

mientra charlaba una camarera llego con una copa de vino tinto para nabiki

-yo no diría ayuda, fue un negocio ;que saldríamos beneficiario por ambas partes -dijo nabiki -no me costo nada en convencerlo a él y su dinero, tengo mucho planes para este lugar .

 _~típico de nabiki nunca se arriesgaría con su dinero ,siempre jugando con el dinero de otros ...pobre el hombre que allá vendido su alma con ella~ pensó ranma_

-srta nabiki -dijo un hombre alto de traje -la es estado buscado

-hablando del rey de roma -murmuro nabiki -ya que me encontraste por que nos acompaña ,te quiero presentar a unos viejos amigos ,el es ranma saotome y ryoga hibiki ...chicos el es kuno tatewaki

ryoga asintió con la cabeza

-hola -dijo ranma en tendiendo su mano como saludo

-es un placer de conocerte cara a cara -dijo kuno estrechando su mano con la del azabache

-eres un fanático mio -dijo ranma con desconcierto -te gusta las artes marciales

-no me malinterprete -dijo kuno acomodandoce alado de nabiki-las artes marciales es un deporte de bárbaros...yo prefiero en kendo es mas mi estilo.

~ _eso no te lo discuto ,así que este es el idiota que atrapo nabiki con su engaños ...ahora no se si sentir lastima o reírme de este idiota .diciendo eso de las arte marciales en mi presencia,el kendo es tan aburrido_ ~

-entonce... donde me conoces -dijo con curiosidad -no creo verte visto antes

-es que mi hermana menor es amiga de tu hermana -dijo kuno con una sonrisa -y ella se encuentra loca de amor por ti ,hasta no para de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que eres

-así -se quedo pensando -mi hermana nunca me menciono sobre ti o tu hermana ,solo me comento que tengo un grupo de fans en su escuela

tras decir eso kuno hizo una expresión de desconcierto en su cara

-ya veo -volviendo con su sonrisa -si me disculpa nabiki te quiero presentar algunas personas

-claro -dijo la mujer que se mantenía en silencio -ante que me vaya ,ranma...

-si si , mandare saludos a mi familia -dijo ranma desinteresado

-nada de eso -se levanto la joven -solo iba a decir que la copa de vino que pedí,lo puse a tu cuenta

-pero yo no abrí ninguna cuenta -dijo ranma impresionado

\- haa... bueno ,ahora ya lo tiene -dijo nabiki saliendo atrás de kuno

-jajaja nabiki si que te la hizo -dijo su amigo que se mantenía como un espectador

-cállate -dijo ranma abrumado - ya me quito la ganas de estar aquí . vayámonos .

-bueno,espérame que aviso a ukyo -dijo levantándose - y nos vamos

-déjala ,seguro esta disfrutando de la fiesta -dijo ranma

-de acuerdo -dijo ryoga

ya en en coche de ryoga ,un silencio se apoderaba del ambiente

-¿que opinas de kuno ?-pregunto ryoga sacando el tema

-es un idiota -dijo ranma distraído -pero no quiero hablar de él o su socia

después de eso el silencio se volvió a presentarse ...los segundo se hicieron hora y ellos todavía seguían en la carretera

-que raro -dijo ranma mirando afuera ,no conocía el camino que estaba siguiendo su amigo-no veo la salida ,funciona bien tu GPS ?

-de hecho...se rompió a la mañana -dijo ryoga avergonzado

-quuuuueeeeeeeeeee ? porque no me avisaste ante -dijo ranma enojado -con tu mal sentido de orientación ,de seguro ahora estamos muy lejos de volver

-nose de que te preocupas , a caso no confías en mí -dijo ryoga confiado -ya vas a ver como llegaremos y a tiempo

-bahh -dijo ranma refunfuñando -primero tomas la próxima salida y ahí yo conduciré

-como tu digas -dijo ryoga conduciendo

en la próxima salida ,pararon en una calle para ser el cambio de conductor .

-ahora que -dijo ranma cuando intento arranca pero no prendía -amigo tu coche es una chatarra

-no te quejes ,esto también me lo hizo a mí -dijo ryoga -llamare a la grúa para que lo pase a buscar... genial ,sin batería ;ranma pésame tu móvil.

-para que lo quieres -pregunto ranma desconfiado a su amigo

-para ver que tan alto vuela , obvio que para llamar a la grúa -dijo el joven de pañoleta -cabeza de chorlito

tras ese comentario los muchachos empezaron a pelear ,ocasionando que el móvil de ranma saliera de su mano , provocando que este se rompiera tras el impacto en la calle

\- ya estas feliz -dijo ranma -ahora como saldremos de aquí

-fue tu culpa -dijo ryoga -ademas nose de que te quejas ,si atrás tuyo hay un bar ; podríamos entra y pedir prestado su teléfono

\- cerdo eres un genio -se di la vuelta dirigiendo a donde se encontraba el bar -vas a venir o te quedara ahí parado

-ranmaaaaa me la vas a pagar - dijo ryoga corriendo tras de ranma

POV AKANE

 _otra noche como cualquiera ,borrachos entrando y saliendo ,escuchando sus historias o sus quejas . Lo buenos de que este trabajando es estar atrás de la barra y no como una mesera ,usar poca ropa y muchos maquillaje ,aunque a ellas le gusten de estar ahí ,si me vistiera como ellas,unos cuantos hombres ya estarían en el hospital si intentara poner un solo dedo...sera por eso que me pusieron acá ,igual no me importa . No me puedo quejar con el dinero que gano ,hasta se podría decir que gano un poco mas como novata en la policía, si sumo con las propinas que me dejan .Me permite compra algunos lujo ,como información ,la mas valiosa no se lo dicen a cualquiera y si quería seguir con la investigación .La tía tiene su trabajo ,así que no acepta que le entregue dinero y Tomas aunque me rechazaba, pero siempre me la ingenio para ponerle en su billetera_

-akane una cerveza -dijo mint con una marca roja en su mejilla

-otro rechazo -dijo la voz mientra le entregaba botella-acaso no se quedo nada de lo que te dije

-no lo entiendo ,hice todo lo que me aconsejaste -mientra jugaba con la botella-todo iba bien pero cuando le dije " _me encanta como dices las cosas obvias con la sensación de que descubriste algo"_ me abofeteo y salio.

-como le pudiste decir eso -con la voz mas tranquila lo recto -le hiciste parecer que era una tonta

-como iba a saber ,solo la quería alagar -tomando un sobro de cerveza

-hola chicos -dijo lime sentándose a lado de mint -por dios hermanos ,esta vez si que te partieron la cara

-Cállate gradulon ,tu que sabes de mujeres -dijo ofendido el joven-en tu vida has tenido una novia

-mint ya tranquilizante -dijo akane -lime no lo dijo para que te ofenda

-de hecho si -dijo mint riéndose de su amigo

-vez akane-dijo con el anime descaído -lo hizo a propósito

-ya ya ...tómense unas cerveza ,que yo invito - _a pesar que se lleven así todos las noche nunca me aburro ,haciendo olvidar en ocasiones del porque estoy aquí y otras veces de verdad puede llegar a ser una molestia esto dos_

-akane gracias me hacia falta -dijo el grandote -casi se me olvidaba ,sabes algo del nuevo trabajo ?

" _trabajo_ "tras oír esto presto mas atención a la charla

-algo ...pero hoy no dará mas información -dijo mint abrazando la botella

" _como me gustaría saber mas de que se tratara ese trabajo , pero mi posición esta muy debajo para entra en su circulo de confianza ...y así conocer al famoso Herb ,el jefe de la organización y el mas despiadado seguido por lime_ _y mint ;aunque se que la gran mayoría de sus trabajo es hacer "favores "a los ricos que no quiere ensuciar sus manos y reputación en la sociedad .Herb es el único que se comunica con los clientes y después mint y lime se encarga a repartir l_ _as misiones ,asesinato ,chantaje o secuestro ,eso dependía del negocio ."_

-akane akane -dijo mint agitando sus mano enfrente de a cara de la muchacha

-hee ...si -dijo la joven

-parecías que tu mente estaba en otro mundo -dijo el joven ya alegre -te gustaría entra a este trabajo?

-en serio ,esta seguro - _no lo podría creer lo que estaba pasando_ -me encantaría

-no te preocupes , igual tu ibas estar en en este trabajo en el principio -dijo el joven - al párese que con tu trabajo dejaste impresionado al jefe

-eres imprescindibles en este trabajo ,eres fuerte e inteligente -dijo el gradote

 _por fin todo mi esfuerzo a dado frutos_

-por ahora sera mejor irnos -dijo lime tomando a mint de la ropa -sabe donde nos juntamos ,no ?

la joven asintió con la cabeza

los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar

 _"genial esta es mi noche por fin conoceré al jefe "_

-ahora que le pasa a ellos -dijo akari ,ella era amiga de akane y trabajaba con ella en el bar ,manejaba el dinero ,una buena persona y de gran corazón -es raro verlos así de tranquilos ,casi siempre que viene ocasiona grandes pelea

-digamos que una mujer le dio su merecido -dijo akane con alegría

cada unas volvimos a nuestro trabajo ,atiendo a los cliente .hasta que akari se me acerco nerviosa

-mira mira -dijo ella apurada - dos chicos super guapos entraron ...haaa viene donde estamos nosotras ...como estoy ?

akane solo miraba con gracias la escena que hacia su amiga

-tranquila amiga -dijo akane tranquilizando a la joven -seguro son unos idiotas perdidos

-vos decís amiga -dijo volviendo su mirada a los jóvenes -yo no lo creo así ,él que tiene bandana tiene una presencia de alegría ,todo lo contrario del sujeto de alado que parece misterioso

-ese pensamiento no sirve de nada ,uno puede tener una mascara ahora fingiendo ser algo que no es ,por eso nunca hay que llevarse por la apariencia ,eso creo o me este equivocando - _o estoy bien ya estoy haciendo eso lo mismo con la gente de mi alrededor_

-buenas noches -dijo el joven bandana -disculpe por si la molesto, pero mi auto se quedo enfrente del bar y si no fuera de mucho pedir prestado su teléfono

- _acaso no tiene móvil ,en que siglo viven esto tipos_ -

-no hay problema -dijo su amiga sin dudarlo-acompáñame,te enseñare donde esta el teléfono ; por cierto me llamo akari

-gracia akiri -dijo el muchacho- yo soy ryoga

 _l_ _os dos se fueron ,dejándome con su compañero que ahora se encontraba apoyado en la barra mirando ,nose ,ni que me importara pero siento una inquietud sobre él -y si le hablo primero ,,no quedaría mal...bahh no me importa pero me siento incomoda con su presencia_

-noche dura - _al fin lo dije ,voltio su cara hacia mi cara_ -lo digo por el auto

 _nuestra mirada se cruzaron ,sus ojos azules donde uno se puede perderse pero justo cuando aparece un muchacho del sueño ,abre su boca y se oye como un asco_

-tu cara se me hace familiar -dijo él sin apartarme la mirada de mi cara -así ...eres la salvaje en moto de la otra noche

-que ? -acaso me llamo salvaje este idiota,me las pagara -no creo a verte visto ante

-tu apareciste con tu moto la otra noche -dijo el joven

acaso serán de los tontos que comentaron lime y mint ,que iban hacer una carrera y el ganador se quedaba con el auto de perdedor

-ahora me acuerdo -dijo con confianza la chica -sino no me metía, ustedes iban a perder su auto pero veo que mucho no le importa

\- como un marimacho se junta con unos idiotas -pregunto él

 _este sujeto si que me hace enojar_

\- no soy ninguna salvaje o marimacho -dije con enojo -y en segundo con quien me junte no es de tu incumbencia

-entonce como te llamas -dijo el muchacho con arrogancia

-no le doy mi nombre a cualquiera -dije ignorando su tonta cara que ponía -y menos ti

el joven embolso una sonrisa

-soy ranma saotome-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro -ahora ya no soy ningún desconocidos para ti

-acaso tenes exceso de confianza o solo ere un idiota - _ya no lo aguantaba su presencia y ademas se ria de mi en mi cara ,que se cree este tipo_

-eres muy interesante- mientra sonreía -marimacho

-idiota -ya no lo aguantaba mi aura se estaba volviendo roja -te sugiero que si no vas pedir algo te largue de aquí y espere en el auto a tu amigo

-si lo pones así ... -dijo mirando su alrededor -quiero la bebida mas fuerte del lugar

Así que quieres jugar pues juguemos .salgo de su presencia con la escusa de prepara el trago, agarro una botella de Vodka le pongo un poco al vaso para que quede la fragancias de alcohol ,después deposito agua ,para que note la diferencia y vuelvo donde se encontraba

\- acá tenes-dijo ella entregándole el vaso sin mostrar ningún gesto en mi rostro -

El azabache agarro el vaso y se llevo a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces para luego esculpirlo

\- esto es agua -dijo el azabache

\- acaso no pediste la bebida mas fuerte -dije con inocencia- y no te preocupes por pagarlo esta la paga la casa

\- tonta - dijo mientra se limpiaba la comisura de su labios

-idiota - nuestra mirada lo decía todos , lo que paso hacer insulto ahora era una guerra de mirada

-cof cof - interrumpieron nuestra batalla de mirada -akane te encuentras bien ?

 _Noooo, justo que no quería que el idiota sepa mi nombre , viene akari para decirlo...volteo mi cara al idiota y no me sorprendía_ _que pusiera una sonrisa_

\- ¿ranma que estas bebiendo? -dijo su amigo

-es una especial de la casa -dije con alegría

\- suena interesante-dijo el pañoleta alegre, des vista tenia la misma apariencia que el idiota pero cuando hablaba sentía que era una buena persona-quiero lo mismo

-ryoga acordarte que tenemos que volver -dijo el muchacho tomando lo ultimo que quedaba en el vaso -te tardaste mucho , que tanto hacia

\- tranquilo ranma llame a la grúa y van avenir -dijo su amigo con alegría - y gracia akari , si no fuera por ti no sabría donde estamos

\- akari?-dijo el azabache

 _Mire a mi amiga y me encontré con su cara toda roja_

\- no fue nada -dijo con una sonrisa tímida

\- bueno ya que estamos acá porque no bebemos con estas hermosas mujeres-dijo mientra se sentaba alado de su amigo

 _"Mujeriego" , yo sabia que de atrás de esa cara de buena persona viva un pervertido_

\- ya me canse -dijo ranma -tomemos un taxi, que la grúa se encargue del auto

-pero ...como tu diga-el de trenza no lo dejo de terminar -otro día sera akari

-si entiendo - _mire a mi amiga , ahora era otra persona ; que le hicieron a mi amiga_ -otro día sera

 _El mujeriego y el idiota salieron del lugar ,ante que saliera "ranma" se volitara para que nuestra mirada se cursen por ultima vez._

 _La noche paso rápido y mas con akari hablando de lo maravilloso que era ese tal ryoga , después me pregunto por su amigo pero respondí "se la paso callado" , no quería hablar de él si pudiera lo olvidaría ahora .el trabajo termino , fui la primera de salir , agotada como todos los días , el sonido de móvil ocasiono que saltara de sorpresa._

 _-_ hola mint-dije con una vos tranquila

\- akane , te acordad del trabajo que te hable -dijo él al otro lado de la linea -herb quiere que vengas al restaurante de comida china al norte de la ciudad

-ya mismo voy - _guarde el móvil , fui lo mas rápido en la moto , el lugar de encuentro era fácil de localizar ya que era el único que poseía un dragón en la puerta , las empleadas me llevaron a una de las habitaciones que usan para conferencia_

-con permiso - los presente era solo tres persona ,dos de ellos ya lo conocían y la tercera persona se encontraba en el centro de la habitación

-akane al fin llega -dijo lime

-señor herb ella es la que estuvimos hablando -dijo mint al hombre del centro

-siéntate akane -dijo el hombre ,serio y con unos ojos como si fuera de un dragón que hacia intimidar a cualquiera que se encontrase en esa habitación -seguro ya me conoces

 _No sabia que decir , por fin lo conozco ... lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme_

\- ya que estamos todos de que se trata el trabajo -dijo mint con curiosidad

-un secuestro -dijo el jefe - las carpeta que están en la mesa dice toda los destalles

 _Nunca creí que se organizaran para cualquier trabajo , agarre unos de las carpetas_

-pero jefe esto es una broma -dijo el lime -es una niña , acaso vio algo que no tenia que ver

Mire la información, era verdad, era una adolescente de 16 anos . en la foto se podía ver su pelo de color rojo y ojos azules eso muy exótico en japón

-se que va hacer una molestia -dijo el jefe -pero el cliente pago mucho dinero por ella

 _Quien seria tan cruel en secuestrarla , esta chica venia de la clase alta , sus padres no esta en ningún negocio oscuro o deudas ...acaso la quieren para ser algo horrible con ella_

-que dices akane, te metes o te acobardas -dijo el jefe con mirada arrogante

Como creen que voy a dejar esta oportunidad , ademas no solo podría dejar a esta joven con estos hombres ; la tenia que proteger y de paso encontrar al cliente ,que se atrevió hacer esto

-estoy adentro-dije segura de mi misma

Mint y lime me felicitaron

Primera misión secuestra : Ranko Lynch 

_CONTINUARA ..._

 **Hola a tod s :)**

 **quiero agradecer a las persona que se toma su tiempo para leer y mas aun a las personas que comentan y opinan ...gracias a =)**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo ,Guest ,Genma 345 y elisa ventura ; por su maravillosa palabras**

 **SALUDOS :) :) feliz 2018**


End file.
